


Perfeições

by allec_rameht



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Puppy Love, Scars
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Remus John Lupin, atualmente, possui 187 perfeições."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Perfeições

Remus John Lupin, atualmente, possui 187 perfeições.

Três finas em sua bochecha esquerda.

Duas contornando seu maxilar direito.

Treze grossas na lateral de seu corpo.

Uma causando uma falha em sua sobrancelha.

Quatro que partem do ombro esquerdo até perto de seu mamilo.

Dez que se enlaçam em seis na região do umbigo.

Vinte e três do ombro direito a lombar, cruzando com dezenove do ombro esquerdo às costas.

Uma solitária e funda em seu abdômen.

Sete sobrepostas de três acima do mamilo direito

Dezoito pequenas enfeitando sua nuca.

Nove horizontais em suas costas.

Cinco muito próximas contornando seu peitoral esquerdo.

Vinte verticais em seu antebraço esquerdo e quinze no braço direito.

Uma profunda linha alcançando o médio, anelar e mínimo na mão direita.

Outra diagonal na palma de sua mão esquerda

Nas suas pernas, há onze distorcidas em cada.

Em seus pés existe duas longas enfeitando cada metatarso. 

E daqui 236 horas, Remus John Lupin terá mais perfeições para eu contar


End file.
